


An Uncouth Reaction

by Hollenka99



Series: TLoJJ-Verse [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Financial Stress, Gen, Great Depression, Let JJ Say Fuck, Profanity, Swearing, Wall Street Crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollenka99/pseuds/Hollenka99
Summary: The markets are crashing and Jameson is stressed. He says something very out of character.





	An Uncouth Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> There was a post going around Tumblr a few days ago, imagining JJ saying fuck. I was busy with work over the weekend but here I am, contributing to something that's probably passed already.
> 
> I don't see any version of Jameson I write dropping an F Bomb. At least I slightly improved my ASL? I mean, it was only two letters but still...

October 1929

Jameson wasn’t one to dirty his speech with foul signs. He was never the type to intentionally be uncouth either. However, this was quite the situation. The markets were crashing and he was losing part of his fortune.

That money was the culmination of his entire adult life, decades of endeavouring to provide his loved ones with the financial security he was not fortunate enough to experience in his formative years. It appeared to be all for naught. His career was already on its deathbed, no thanks to the Warner brothers. Now he’d be robbed of all he’d worked for.

As a schoolboy, he’d dedicated himself to his studies. Anything to rise above his station. If the career in film had never taken off, he would have become an accountant or some other profession with a decent wage. As much as he loved his father, he could think of no livelihood worse than that of a labourer. He could never live like that again, desperate for the next paycheck because they couldn’t get through the month without skipping on meals and other necessities.

Prices of everyday items would soar. The savings he still had would be depleted by buying ingredients for dinner, even with him being frugal about it. After all, they wouldn’t be getting much income from his pictures soon. Not to mention, writing paid less than acting. Was this really how everything would end?

He wanted to send his children to college. For God’s sake, Anthony was meant to begin his studies next August. What of Henry? His ten year son wished to be enter the field of medicine. That required years of higher education. Jameson wished to encourage Sophia’s creative passions as well. What kind of father couldn’t provide that for his children?

At this rate, if he is to die from disease, it will be one of poverty, not affluence. Every illness he’d watched his childhood neighbours suffer from, he won’t have the funds to ward them off. Just watch, either he or one of his children will have cholera or tuberculosis within a year.

Jameson’s hands shake furiously from all these revelations. The Jolly Gentleman was on his way out, he wants to speak to his wife but she wouldn’t able to see his hands in Ireland and now he’d return to an economic square one. He can’t stop himself. He signs an F swiftly followed by a K. Alone in his study, only his typewriter and various books witness his outburst. At least his children wouldn’t be corrupted by the foul language.

He regains rationality. He may have lost a fair amount in this disaster but there is still money to spare. They’ll simply have to keep a close eye on where the expenses went. Within two years, a spark will have ignited in his brain and thereafter develop into Thaddaeus House for the Disadvantaged. He’ll utilise his riches in the hope it may better society.

He distracts himself with a pen. He should probably write to Siobhan to reassure her they were yet to find themselves bankrupt. Perhaps he should remain vague regarding how much they’d lost. She had enough to worry about.


End file.
